Simple as ABC
by LittleMissUnfortunate
Summary: One-shots about almost anything with our beloved PJO characters. May be a special moment that we missed or something as arbitrary as Hades' gym shorts. From Annabeth to Zoë, the alphabet will tell it all. ABC Challenge.
1. A is for Art

**Title:** Simple As ABC  
**Author: **LittleMissUnfortunate  
**Rating:** PG-13 Strong language not suitable for minors.  
**Summary: **Drabbles about almost anything with our beloved PJO characters. May be a special moment that we missed or something as arbitrary as Hades' gym shorts. From Annabeth to Zoë, the alphabet will tell it all.

**A/N Hi all, so I know I've been kind of neglecting my chapter stories lately but I swear I'm working hard on them. Promise. In fact the re-written edition of Walk The Line will be up soon and I'm pretty content with it. Anyway, here's a new chapter story I've cooked up recently and I thought it'd be a fun thing to try. It's mainly drabbles about almost anything you can think of within the alphabet (which is basically everything) with our beloved PJO characters. The time setting could be anytime, the past, present, or future. I'm going to try my best and not make this all about Annabeth and Percy and add as many of the other characters in as I can. Basically I just want this to be fun and enjoyed by the readers, I'm not aiming for a certain genre, I'm just going to write down whatever comes to me. I'm avoiding deep stuff like angst and romance so if you're looking for that you won't find it here. It'll mostly be certain moments in their lives that we've missed out on and I want to create a spotlight on that. So enough with the super long author note and let's carry on with the story! **

_A is for Art_

It was 1 am, well into the late night and the thought of sleep hadn't even crossed her mind. Sure, there were a few empty mugs once filled with coffee sitting on her kitchen counter, but it didn't hurt.

"Woah- I think it's time someone hired a housekeeper."

A mass of red curls peered out from behind the canvas. Green eyes twinkled and her lips pulled up in a hint of a smile as she stared at the approaching visitor. She turned back to her painting and applied a fresh coat of taupe strokes. Thunderous beats of music (most probably The Rolling Stones or AC/DC) boomed behind her on the docking station.

"Don't you think you're taking that painting a bit too seriously, Rach?"

Percy suddenly appeared behind her and began critique on her latest creation, or big, flattened ball of chaos, depending on how Rachel's mood was on that particular day. Right now, the image on the canvas looked like a cross between a field of striking flowers and a ruinous warzone, or what Nico described Hades' backyard to look like after Persephone was done with her monthly garden work.

In other words, Rachel seemed pretty pissed.

"You know what I think Percy?" she began.

Percy rolled his eyes assuming a bleak expression on his face, preparing for another lecture on art and expression and creativity. He heard it all before, and he certainly didn't want to hear it again at two in the morning when he was supposed to be writing a college paper back in his dorm.

Rachel dropped her pallet and paintbrush on a nearby table that startled him momentarily. "I think art is a fantastic way of expressing your current emotions and feelings, to kind of release inner pain or whatever." She began sauntering out the studio and into her living room with Percy following close behind starting to doubt her physical and emotional well-being.

"There's no right or wrong in art, it can't be put off just because it doesn't look like a Da Vinci or Van Gough, I mean look at Picasso!" Percy's mind began swimming in names of various artists, trying to remember as to which she was referring to. "And it definitely shouldn't be judged by some jack ass like-"

"Okay, what's his name?"

Percy knew exactly what was going on now. A few months ago Rachel had began dating, although Apollo wasn't so thrilled about his Oracle throwing herself at guys he accepted the fact that it wasn't against her vows. Just as long as she remained a virgin and didn't resolve in any kind of physical interaction, but once in a while Rachel was able to steal a few kisses.

"Huh?" she gave him a dishevelled look while slumping back on her couch. Percy took a seat opposite her and spotted a few more coffee mugs on the glass table in front of him. He wondered how it was possible for one person living in a huge penthouse (compliments of Mr. Dare) all alone was able to own so many mugs, he figured she could start her own collection if she wanted.

"Oh, what does it matter now anyway?" Lifting her legs she brought them to her chest, curling up in a ball. Running her hands through her tousled red hair, she glanced lazily in Percy's direction.

He figured she didn't take whatever happened between her and the mystery dater too well. Percy only ever caught her in a stage like this once before and it took a lot of therapy in the form of smashing priceless china for her to get over it. Needless to say Mrs. Dare looked more shocked than fuming when she had visited Rachel. _'All those years at Clarion Academy, have you learned nothing?!"_

Soon he began to suspect a bottle of wine to be lurking somewhere around the kitchen among the coffee mugs.

"Maybe you should lay off this whole dating thing for a while, it doesn't suit the whole Oracle and chaste thing either." He offered, hoping she had calmed down a little by then. Having his head bitten off wasn't the best way to end off a Sunday evening.

Rachel didn't answer him, instead her head began flailing around on her neck, flinging fiery red locks all over the show. For a second it frightened Percy, it made her look possessed and utterly psycho, he even considered she was having another one of her 'prophecy moments' but he probably would have been halfway down her penthouse elevator by then.

Abruptly she stopped and steadied her head with her hands and she grunted in pain, "Caffeine and alcohol," she stood up and stumbled towards the kitchen area with Percy close behind, ready to yank her back if she was to fall straight forward onto her face. Rachel tripped, which sent her flopping down against the kitchen counter. "Not good."

She reached for a mug half filled with coffee until Percy hastily grabbed it out of her grasp. "Oh no- that's enough for tonight. I'm getting you some water."

Propping her head up on one hand she mumbled, "You're such a kill joy Percy, shouldn't you be off somewhere being tutored by Annabeth?"

"Ha-ha." Percy didn't mind the snide comments from Rachel anymore, since he had learnt to get used to them over the past couple of years, but she'd never let him forget that he needed the help of his girlfriend to pass senior year.

He slid a clear glass over Rachel across the marble surface, the water sloshed around as it halted to a stop in front of her. She folded her arms and ignored it, "Seriously, why are you here so late anyway? I'm beginning to regret giving you a key."

He leaned forward on the counter, shifting a few mugs out of his way. "Annabeth's in San Francisco for the week, needed someone to talk to." He sighed and took a sip of his own water. "But seeing the state you're in, I don't even think you're eligible."

Over the past few years him and Rachel became extremely close, she'd be the first person he would talk to outside camp when Annabeth wasn't around. And sometimes, her advice would even make sense and help him. When he was in a good mood, he would also give her advice, although she didn't really find much of it useful. But they'd seen each other in all kinds of situations, and tonight wasn't anything new to either of them.

He walked over next to her and she slumped her head on his shoulder, murmuring incoherently onto the sleeve of his jacket. He laughed, "Come on, let's get you to bed."

He pulled an arm around her shoulder and guided a dizzy and light-headed Rachel to her bed. Once she settled into her pillow he shoved his hands in his pockets and offered to send Nico by the next morning, just to make sure she was still alive. To which she replied, "No. I don't need a teenage ghost whisperer creeping around my penthouse thank you very much."

Percy chuckled then explained that he'd better get started on his paper and turned to exit the room.

"Wait-"

He turned back, face only lit dimly by the single lamp that was switched on in her large room.

"Why do men cheat anyway? Is it like some sort of competition between you guys to see who can score the most girls? Or is it just that you're too cowardly to really talk to the girl and sort out all the problems before you go find some other slut to sleep with."

She had made it sound like she was addressing Percy directly, but he knew she would never imply something like that on him. Everyone knew he and Annabeth and been happily seeing each other for the past four years already.

Instantly realising who she had just asked she interrupted before Percy could reply her. "Never mind, maybe Apollo would know more about that kind of stuff than you do. Or Zeus probably..." she trailed off.

Percy held his breath, pretty sure that a lightning bolt would zap out of nowhere, but nothing had happened so he considered Rachel lucky. Just that one time.

He shook his head smiling to himself and turned back towards the door without answering her question. "You Rachel, truly are a work of art." He called as he stepped out of her extensively set double doors.

She sat up in bed as her deafening music back in the studio was shut off swiftly, arms at her side supporting her and she shouted back to him. "You better mean that as a good thing!"

"I'll leave it to your imagination!"

**A/N I hope everyone liked it! It seemed a bit Prachel didn't it? Well you could see how much I tried to add Annabeth in as well, since I'd like to keep everything as canon as possible. Please review, I'd like to know how everyone responses to something like this. I haven't seen many fics liks this so I decided to give it a try! Once again please review, also now I'm going to try reply all my reviews, you guys deserve some insight from me as well. :) **


	2. B is for Bouquet

**A/N: Hey everyone, so I found a bit of time to squeeze in another drabble (Well this one is a bit long to be considered a drabble but hey, it was fun to write.) So a little insight on this particular one, it's a moment right before Annabeth walks down the aisle. (Yeah, I know. We've seen so many fics like this already) But, I found a way to mix it up a bit, well I tried anyway so it doesn't seem like one of those cliché wedding plots. And this isn't of the actual wedding, just Annabeth preparing for it. I have no intention of this being a fluffy Percabeth-shot so many other characters will make an appearance. After all, a Jackson-Chase wedding isn't one to be missed right?**

_B is for Bouquet_

The room was in utter chaos.

There were about five bridesmaids, four parents of the future newly-weds and two mischievous twin half brothers of the bride crammed into one small room, which was about three-quarters of furniture rather than space for the bride to prepare. Not to mention Annabeth standing right in the centre with her totally un-Annabethy like wedding dress.

In the corner, Sally and Mandy chatted in anticipation for the big day while Fredrick stood next to his daughter and savoured what little time he still had with her until he handed her over to Percy. Paul had swiftly left the room after realising all the chaos and decided it was much better waiting with Percy and Nico before the ceremony started. On the floor next to Annabeth, Matt and Bobby continuously complained about wearing a 'monkey suit' and pleaded for permission to change into something more comfortable, but only earning a tedious "Not going to happen." from a nervous bride-to-be.

No doubt that Rachel and Thalia were one of the bridesmaids, but the only problem is, Thalia hadn't shown up yet. She'd said it take a while since she had to request for a special leave but it normally didn't take this long and Annabeth was starting to freak out.

"Your eyes look like hell." Rachel pointed out, whilst examining her up and down.

Annabeth shot her an annoyed look, having not noticed the dark rings under her eyes at all. "I couldn't sleep okay?"

Rachel looked a bit worried, then surveyed everyone else in the room who seem to be just as nervous as Annabeth. It couldn't be that bad could it? Sure the bachelorette party/wedding shower was just a bit over the top, but it wasn't capable of depriving sleep from anyone. But then again, Annabeth was about to marry Percy Jackson, who wouldn't be worried about spending the rest of their life with a seaweed brain like him.

"I'll throw my bouquet at you to keep you awake." She offered.

Then her eyes suddenly widened and she looked around the room frantically, almost everyone in the room stopped what they were doing and wondered why she seemed so stressed all of a sudden. "No _no_ NO!"

Rachel gave her an anxious yet questionable look. "What?" she asked, fearing the worst. Of all the years she's known Annabeth, one thing she would never forget was that she was incredibly stubborn and if things didn't go according to plan she would throw a fit.

Annabeth's fists balled up as she clenched her fingers together. "Where the hell are the bouquets?" She started pacing up and down the room frantically as if she was searching every corner while everyone stood back and watched, a bit afraid that she'd rip their heads off. "They were supposed to be here by now! Didn't anyone see them?"

By then Sally and Mandy were already out the room, no doubt searching for Percy to help sort out the situation but also avoiding the enraged bride.

"Didn't you say Percy was supposed to make sure they got here?"

It suddenly clicked in Annabeth's mind, she _had _put Percy in charge of making sure the flowers were delivered. Since she was doing most of the planning and he seemed totally incapable of doing anything to help, she had just requested that he call the florist and give them the address so the flowers could be delivered, half believing even Percy Jackson was able to do an easy task like that.

As it turns out, he couldn't.

Annabeth stomped out the room fuming and a two of her bridesmaids trailing behind her, warning that it was bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the ceremony and it was breaking a wedding tradition. But she didn't give a damn.

"To hell with wedding traditions." She snapped. Luckily she decided not to go all out for the dress so she did not have to lug a gigantic piece of bed sheet-like cloth behind her. It was a small ceremony after all, but that didn't mean her bridesmaids didn't need bouquets.

She met him halfway in the hallway, just about to step outside with Nico at his side. The two froze and watched the infuriated bride coming their way, even though Percy was too distracted by her transformation to even notice she was about to take his head off. Fortunately Nico nudged him in the side just in time.

"Annabeth?"

She continued to march towards him while he prepared himself for the worst. Out of all the women in his life, Annabeth had to be the most terrifying, next to Rachel of course. (Let's not forget she threw a hairbrush at Kronos while he was being resurrected.)

"Is your head so full of seaweed that you can't even do something as simple as calling the florist?" she yelled.

Paul exited a nearby room and caught the commotion, suddenly feeling very sorry for Percy. He opened his mouth to explain but Annabeth clearly wasn't finished. "I've put basically half my life into planning for this day and you will not ruin it for me."

Percy reached out for her hand, trying to calm her down but she instantly retracted. "Anna-"

"Just fix it." She huffed while turning and trudging away.

Nico stood with his hands in his tuxedo pockets and watched the expression on Percy's face as he stared at Annabeth walking away, absolutely horrified. "Wow, even on your wedding day you guys find a reason to fight. Should I call Dr. Phil already?"

Percy's gaze snapped towards his twenty-year-old cousin beside him. "You know what a good best man would do?"

Nico shrugged, clearly uninterested. He only agreed to be best man because weddings always meant that there would be free food and he would not miss out on an opportunity like that. He opened the glass door and strolled out into the sunlight with the panic stricken groom trailing behind.

...Ω...

About half an hour passed since the entire ordeal, and there was another half an hour to go before the ceremony started. Annabeth sat on a plush couch, still sulking over the whole situation. She didn't take it upon herself to call the florist because she felt like she had done enough, and if Percy didn't do this one thing right he would be taking the living room for the first three months in their apartment.

She groaned and slumped her head towards the small dressing table in the corner while Rachel waltzed back into the room and reported that Percy said he had everything under control, although he didn't really seem to be doing anything.

Just then the door burst open, revealing a fifteen year old girl, eyes lined with dark eyeliner –which looked seemingly out of place with her white dress- standing in the doorframe with an armful of bouquets, of which half were already starting to tumble out of her grasp.

"Anyone ask for bouquets?" Thalia announced proudly as she hurried into the room, almost tripping over the hem of the dress -although no one could figure out how she had managed that considering the dresses were all kept at the venue until the wedding day- but they were mostly surprised by the number of bouquets filling the room whilst being carried by an adolescent girl armed with a bow and quiver full of arrows strapped to her back.

Her hair was pulled back and the dress flowed behind her while she sprinted around the room handing the bouquets to people. Her circlet still sparkled on her head though but it made no difference to the stark contrast she had with her normal combat boots and silvery leather jacket she wore while away with the hunt.

"Thalia-" Annabeth stared at her friend bewildered, her brain searching for a way that she could have pulled this off and become the hero of wedding.

"What are you just standing there for? You're dressed aren't you? So let's march you down the aisle already." Thalia stood in front of Annabeth and examined her up and down and then tugged her towards the doorway.

Annabeth paused and freed her hand from the harsh grip. "How did you do that? Seriously, you didn't even know-"

"I'll explain later, but come on, Percy's already waiting and we all know he gets cranky when he has to wait. And Lady Artemis only gave me about one hour off from the hunt so let's make this quick."

Annabeth shut her mouth knowing that Thalia already couldn't make it to the reception, she wouldn't want her to miss the full ceremony as well. She took one last look back into the dressing room, breathed in deeply and quick walked – if not practically jogging- towards the ceremony.

She stepped out into the garden, almost as blown away by the decoration arrangements her guests and Percy were by her. Every single eye turned and watched as she flowed down the aisle, muttering hushed sentences as she passed. Annabeth smiled until her cheeks started to hurt, not taking notice to any of the comments made by her guests but rather how Percy indeed managed to get everything into place just in time.

The exchanging of vows passed in a blur and soon enough both each of their fingers were fitted with a brand new ring. As she leaned away from their first kiss as husband and wife she whispered briefly, "How on earth did you manage to do all this Seaweed Brain?"

He grinned at her like a little child, the way they did when they just found out that they'd be graduating from nursery to elementary school. Feeling extremely accomplished he replied, "I'm entitled to have my moments."

"Hmm, well I wish these moments came sooner. Would have made my life way easier." she took his hand smirking, and steps back down the aisle with her husband by her side.

...Ω...

Later, they are at the reception with dozens of their guests coming up almost every second to congratulate the newly-weds, even with the loud chatter going on in the background. Thalia had left hours before, reporting back to her duties as Artemis' lieutenant.

While Annabeth finally finds a moment to hurl the bouquet to the female guests, Percy and Nico take advantage of her absence and have a best man-to-groom talk.

"Just wanted to thank you for the help, don't think I would've survived the first five minutes of the ceremony if the bouquets didn't show up." He stood with his hands in his tuxedo pockets, making no eye-contact to the equally dressed man beside him.

Nico watched the crowd with him, half sniggering at Travis Stoll attempting to dance with Katie Gardner, but only succeeding in stepping on her poor toes every six seconds. "It was no big deal, I guess."

"Bailing me out of a situation like this and saving me about three weeks on the couch, really, it's the best gift my best man could've given me."

Shuffling his feet slightly, he replied "Well good," Nico sighed in relief and smirked vaguely, "Because I didn't actually get you anything."

Percy wasn't fazed by the news, he smiled as if he expected it all along. "How did you get all those flowers so quickly anyway?"

Nico shrugged, dismissing the task as no big deal, "I know a few people." He tilted his head, eyebrows scrunching together at the sight of a rather radiant looking guy chatting to Rachel, before Percy could notice his concern he added, "Did I mention Huntresses are extremely quick? They should be renamed _'The Speedy Ladies That Hate Men'_ or something."

Percy chuckled, and suddenly felt a hand glide down from his neck.

"Ready to go?" he turned and faced Annabeth, who seemed as happy as ever that the whole wedding had gone according to plan.

"Let's"

...Ω...

As they drove along the clogged, wide spread road, Annabeth couldn't help but clue Percy in on what she had found out while sitting in traffic.

"Thalia explained, by the way."

This startled Percy a bit, "Shit." He muttered, knowing that he'd never trust his immortal, untrustworthy, fifteen-year-old cousin ever again. For all he knew, she was probably still out to get him just because she felt like it.

"You had Nico shadow travel to place the order and then Thalia pick it up?" Annabeth repeated, whilst trying very hard not to laugh. "Gods Percy, ever heard of modern technology like a cell phone and delivery truck?"

Percy put his hands up in defence, "Hey, not when the florist's landline is down and you move about 0.005 miles per hour in New York traffic."

Annabeth rolled her eyes and turned away, unwilling to admit Percy had thought of a rather creative way to get the situation sorted. The sun began to set behind the massive skyscrapers and she wondered if they'd ever reach their destination.

"So," Percy began, trying to bring the conversation back. "Does this mean I'm on the couch again?" That's all he seemed to be worrying about the whole day, even though it was supposedly the greatest day in his life.

Annabeth smirked playfully, deciding to cut him some slack. "Nah," she shifted closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder while stifling a yawn. "But I do know who _won't _be organizing my baby shower that's coming up."

"Har har." He had turned away and stared out the window momentarily, then her words hit him finally and his gaze snapped back almost immediately.

"Wait. What?"

**A/N: With sparkly frosting on top, please review! **


	3. C is for Candles

**A/N Ah, I know. I'm updating at the speed of a retarded snail. Huge apologies, exams are rolling around and my writing time is now limited. ****I just realised how many stories I have going and I really need to update as soon as I can. I recently did a re-vamp of Walk The Line so you're welcome to read that in the meantime. But here's another one shot, shorter than usual, but enjoy. **

_C is for Candles_

The cold morning air rolled around them as the sky turned from an inky black to a mixture of purple and blue in the horizon. In the distance, faint traffic started to rumble the streets but they were awake far before anyone else was. A nearby street lamp flicked off and left them with the dim light of the rising sun. They shivered, wishing it would hurry up.

Although it was spring slipping into summer already, the early morning air still forced each of them to huddle together for warmth, up until the middle of the day when the weather was at least bearable.

A car passed by just metres away and carried on down the street, oblivious of the children sitting right on the cold pavement.

"_Good." _Thalia thought. _"We don't need help anyway." _She leaned back against the wall, shivering again. She pulled her jacket over her head and gripped it tight, causing a sleeping Annabeth in her lap to stir.

She had been the first one to awake on the freezing ground, and then Luke shortly after. Neither of them had really spoken, in fear of waking the youngest of the three of them up. Despite being exhausted, they refused to get any more sleep. So they decided to watch the sunrise instead.

They'd made it as far Washington in just a few weeks all the way from Virginia where they first took Annabeth as one of them. They'd run out of energy to look for some sort of decent shelter so they collapsed right on the pavement, hoping no one would notice. The last thing they wanted was to attract attention.

Thalia sighed, settling into reality. She'd been on the run for two years now, that may have sounded like a long time, but she'd only found Luke just a year ago, and although the idea of doing this to be away from her original family sounded good, she still wasn't sure what they were trying to achieve. Luke had said they'd find a better life, away from their past families, away from the obnoxious gods, away from everything that ever made any of them not belong on earth.

She looked down towards the snoozing Annabeth and an odd feeling hit her. She was so young, and so fragile, the idea of someone like her running on the streets just didn't fit. The day they'd found her, she'd been wallowing in an alley, with only a hammer to protect herself. Once they had got her to calm down, she'd reluctantly blurted that she ran away from home because no one cared about her, she was in a household where she wasn't welcomed. All because she was different, because her mother had the careless nature to leave her alone with a father as ignorant as hers. Annabeth would cry for nights remembering the pain, and Luke would try make her feel better, telling her it would all be okay, whilst Thalia mostly sat to the side and listened, not sure how to react –she was never really good with kids-. But over time she began to realise that they were all somewhat alike, they all just wanted a family.

Thalia, having run away at only the age of ten, had been out on her own for the longest time, and when she finally found Luke, she had slowly begun to heal. She just hoped Annabeth could as well, she wanted to make a difference in the kid's life, just like what Luke had done for her. Annabeth at least deserved that, after everything she's been through.

A small white cardboard box sat to her left, she'd picked it up from a bakery just the night before while Luke and Annabeth were asleep. She had used the little bit of money she had left over, which made her feel good about not stealing for once. Luke had questioned her vaguely just moments before sunrise what it was for and she explained briefly, careful not to wake Annabeth.

The sun had managed to start peaking up behind the buildings now, Annabeth stirred again but this time her eyes began fluttering open. Thalia figured it must have been about time anyway. She yawned, stretched, rubbed her eyes, -all the normal things you do whilst waking up- and sat up slowly, taking in the new day.

"Morning," Luke greeted her with a tired yet warm smile. "We have a surprise for you." He nodded towards Thalia, who held the answer.

That seemed to wake her up, even though she was out on the streets and without a home, being taken care of by two young teenagers, she was still a kid. She had a perplexed look on her face when Thalia didn't move, but that quickly changed to excitement when she brought out the box from behind.

The look on Annabeth's face pained her on the inside, although she refused to show it. Thalia never showed weakness. It reminded her that she had probably worn that expression on her own face. Having a alcoholic starlet for a mom, it meant she hardly got to see her at all, and every night her mom would bring a new guy home, forgetting that Thalia was even in her life. All those special days –concert recitals, parent's night, birthdays- had all just been ideas swimming in Thalia's mind that never really came true. When she finally summoned enough courage to ask for just a little more attention, she was only told to turn to her 'no good father'.

Annabeth reached out for the box and flipped open the lid, her eyes sparkled even though the object inside was not one would expect. "You remembered!"

Luke smiled at Thalia, silently thanking her with his eyes, "Of course we did, we'd never forget your birthday, right Thalia?"

Thalia avoided Annabeth face and turned her gaze to Luke, forcing a smile, "Right," she replied.

She pulled out the cupcake delicately, careful not to smudge any icing onto her small fingers. It was only one simple cupcake, with normal pink icing. Nothing too fancy, but Annabeth loved it. Suddenly a frown crossed her face, and Luke seemed anxious.

"What's the matter?"

Annabeth stared at the cupcake in her palm, and then blinked at the box, "We don't have any candles?" she questioned, with a slight worried look.

"All the kids back at school, they used to have their moms and dads next to them when they blew their candles out, and I'd always hear them say 'Make a wish.' So now I'm thinking-"

Thalia's heart sunk, she looked back at Annabeth sympathetically, "I'm so sorry, I should have-"

"No," Annabeth interrupted suddenly, she held the cupcake in her hands delicately, like it was a priceless artefact. "It's okay, I understand." She said with a quiet voice. Finally looking up from the cupcake, she smiled at the two of them, showing her gratitude.

"She's right." Luke added in with a lively voice, he extended his arm around the other two girls and pulled them all into one small, but heart warming hug. "Who needs candles when we can celebrate the day together? Like _family_."

Thalia breathed out into the cold morning air and looked towards the sky, wishing that she'd at least gotten one candle in her life.

**A/N I love writing fics about the 3 of them while they were on the run. Endless possibilities. So I tried to make it sound deep, I normally don't do these kinds of things so tell me how it was and what you think. And sorry if I got any facts wrong, their past is very vague to me, so if you spotted a mistake let me know and I'll go back and change it. Thanks everyone! Please review! **REVIEW REVOLUTION****

**~Roxy**


	4. D is for Drunk

**Hey, guys. I'm terribly sorry for not updating sooner. This thing has been sitting on my hard drive for ages, and I needed to get it finished and edited. A million kudos to _believeinthegods _for beta-ing for me. Trust me, there were too many things wrong with this chapter and she graciously swept in and worked her magic. I don't know where I'd be without her. Thanks so much B :) **

**Well, anyways, I don't know how many of you ship Travis/Katie but here goes nothing. Enjoy! And please leave a review. Thanks!**

_D is for Drunk_

Your 21st birthday tended to symbolize your right of passage to the 'beginning' of your life, which is why a gigantic blow out party was usually included. In a demigod's case? It just meant you were lucky enough to make it past your teenage years without being skewered alive by a monster or three.

Seeing as it was, indeed, a big deal, Annabeth refused to be deprived of said privilege. Hence the reason Annabeth had a group friends along with her, on a Friday night, in a karaoke bar, at one in the morning.

Katie Gardner had enrolled at NYU with her and decided to tag along with a couple of mortal friends. The Stoll brothers refused to miss a party, (especially if it meant a chance to see Annabeth get totally smashed.) Of course Rachel was there too - it was her idea in the first place -but she and Percy both knew Annabeth had a low alcohol tolerance, and she'd be dancing on tables in no time.

Among all the chaos, Nico had managed to sneak in, he had, somewhat ominously, appeared from nowhere but few had paid much attention to his age; and soon enough he was being offered drinks (which he politely refused under the watchful eyes of his older cousins)

"Why do I even choose to put up with this?" Percy groaned, setting down his glass of soda with a little too much force. The liquid whirled around in the glass, splashing onto the wooden bar table. Nico sat beside him, watching Rachel and Annabeth belt out tunes at the karaoke bar and giggling furiously in between verses.

"You're just pissed because you can't drink yet, either."

It was true - Annabeth's birthday was a few months before Percy's ('a fact she regularly reminded him of')_, which _meant he wasn't _entirely _legal yet. There was, however, another reason he was choosing to avoid the alcohol for the evening; having been cajouled into the role of 'designated driver', so much as a shot would result in a whole lot of godly shit. If _he'd _gotten drunk as well, then there was no telling what could have happened.

Percy sighed. "Why do the two most terrifying women in my life have to get along so well?"

Nico chuckled; and in a large gulp, he finished his soda. "I bet you they planned this whole thing out before hand. It's all part of their master plan to make your life miserable."

Connor Stoll stumbled by – a shot glass was clutched in his hand, and he looked decidedly worse for wear. "Hey Percy," he called. "I haven't seen you do anything all night. Go get up there with Annabeth and -"He dropped his glass, watching as it shattered noisily on the floor. He stared at it, amused. "Whoops."

"Any of you seen Katie?"

Travis appeared next to his brother. His eyebrows knotted nervously together.

"Why?"

"I need to walk her back to her dorm."

Nico nudged Percy in the side, "Guess you're not the only one on the chivalrous sober duty." He whispered.

There was a loud yell from the general direction of the karaoke machine. A mass of blonde hair tumbled from the stage.

Connor narrowed bloodshot eyes. "Hey man, I think that was your girlfriend."

* * *

Travis Stoll was never quite the concerned type. That is, until you added Katie Gardner into the equation.

Sure, they were good friends (give or take the occasional argument with Travis' tendency to annoy the hell out of her while she was at archery practice back at camp). Connor, never one to miss an opportunity, naturally saw it as his brotherly duty to ridicule Travis' a bit more-than-platonic feelings for the daughter of Demeter.

And Travis' behaviour at this party sure isn't going to help his big denial speech he's prepared in case of emergencies.

The inconvenient truth: Travis Stoll had a crush on Katie Gardner.

(He was just too ignorant to acknowledge it)

* * *

"Jesus Christ Katie-"

Katie laid on the floor, giggling madly with a red face as Annabeth and Rachel burst into a fit of laughter on stage. Travis helped her up; the laughing crowd slowly began to disperse.

She looked at him with tired eyes, "Hey,Travis. How are you this wonderful evening?"

He lifted her arm over his shoulder, supporting her dead weight. "I've been worse. We're heading off!" he called to Annabeth and Rachel, though he wasn't entirely sure they would hear him. "Have fun, you two!"

The songstresses seemed to notice the sudden departure of their karaoke buddy.

"Hey, where's he taking her?" Rachel complained. "I need her for the duet!"

With Katie slung over his shoulder, he still managed to tug a hysterical Connor with him on his way out. He shouted a goodbye to Percy and Nico at the bar and exited into the cool New York air.

He hailed a passing taxi and opened the door. "Connor, get in."

Katie lifted her head. "Is the party over? Where are you taking me?" Her breath smelled of alcohol, hair as untidy as ever.

"I'm getting Connor a cab home and then taking you back to the dorm." He bent down and repeated the address to the driver.

He waited for Connor to get in – Connor, however, had other ideas. He slung one arm around the door of the cab and stared at Travis and then Katie through heavy eyes.

"He likes you, you knoooow," he slurred.

Travis tensed. "Connor, what _are _you talking about?"

Katie stiffened. Travis became suddenly very aware of his arm still wrapped tightly around her waist.

Connor shuffled around the door, a stupid grin on his face. He pointed at Katie with a wonky arm. "Come on man, just tell her."

Katie's eyes narrowed at Connor. It suddenly occurred to Travis she may not have been quite as drunk as he'd first thought. "Tell me what?"

He let quickly go of her, stepping forward to shove Connor into the cab. As he landed on the seat, Travis hastily slammed the door. "Okay, goodnight Connor!" He was still yelling out something as the cab drove away, but the sound was lost to the screeching tires.

He turned back to face Katie, aware that he was now very much red-faced, except not from the alcohol. "Sorry," he muttered. "He's always like that, happens every time we come here. I don't know, something about that guy and karaoke bars."

Katie stared up at him, amused. "Is that true?"

"Yeah, he drinks and he sings and just loses his shit."

"No, I.." She frowned. "I meant the other thing."

He feigned a sudden interest in the pavement. Inside the bar he could hear Nico shouting and then Rachel screaming back.

_Probably best we don't go back inside. _Percy was best at dealing with that type of crap anyway.

"What thing?"

By now, they had started down the street and were only about three blocks from Katie's college dorm. The street lights flickered as they walked on. Katie still clung onto Travis' shirt for support. "Travis."

"Mm?"

"Do you like me?"

Travis smiled awkwardly, carrying on down the street with Katie by his side. "Yeah, of course I like you."

"In what way?"

Before he even had time to consider his answer, Katie stopped in her tracks and dropped to the sidewalk – she held her head, groaning loudly. Travis knelt down beside her.

"Hey, are you okay? You seemed pretty smashed out of your mind back there."

She looked up at him through her tangled hair, her eyes steadily closing. "Just needed some air," she murmured. "I feel much better out here than I did in there." She tried to stand up, but ended up back on Travis' shoulder. "Oh my gods, I suck at holding liquor."

"Not as bad as Connor, though."

Her head slumped back onto his shoulder and her legs buckled.

"Katie?"

"Hmmwha?"

She was in no shape to walk now – that much was obvious. And he wasn't about to drag her back to her dorm by her feet, either. _Gods, why didn't I just call a cab?_

Travis stared up the block. It was practically empty, except for two or three people leant against the boarded-up windows of stores, and the occasional car driving by. _Guess we're doing this the hard way._

He took her arms, making sure they were secured enough around his neck, and bent down to shift all her weight onto his back. He stood up - holding her legs, he checked her body was supported. "Hold tight, Katie."

She mumbled in reply as he started up the street. The cold night air stung at his cheeks – they blistered in the chill - but he was far too focused on getting Katie back to her dorm in one piece to even notice.

He was sure she was out cold when he reached the flight of stairs up to her dorm room, but as he began the ascent she started to stir. He struggled up the empty staircase.

"Ugh, my head is killing me."

"We're almost there," he managed through gritted teeth. Reaching the door of her dorm he put his Son of Hermes skills to use and agilely slipped the key out of Katie's jacket pocket. After a whole routine of whimpers and groans, he finally managed to set her down on her bed.

He pulled the blanket over her and turned to leave, before she called out, "You still haven't answered my question."

He stopped abruptly.

Turning slowly to face her, he watched as she yawned, eyes fluttering sleepily. Before he could answer, she curled up into a ball, and suddenly the only sound in the room was the steady pace of her breathing.

He took a step forward and shoved his hands in his pockets. "In ways I'll never understand."

* * *

He'd expected it to be harder. Much harder. He'd expected some sort of intense emotional struggle – denial, maybe, or internal conflict. He could crack safes in seconds, no problem. He could pick-pocket a wallet without the blink of an eye. But admitting his feeling for Katie Gardner?

That was the easiest of all.


End file.
